Talk:Liger Zero
IT HAS A SWORD! U KNO WAT I MEAN ICHIGO! LOL BUT SERIOSLY IT DOES--Leon35 23:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :i think i read it somewhere... very well then. --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 15:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Shirogane? This looks like the Leoshop chrome to me, I can't find any source for it as an official release (there was a Silver Zero gashapon for the GBC game of the same name, though). There were also chrome limited CAS, but yeah. Pointytilly 04:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) im pretty sure its a ligit CAS. most leoshop chromes are intirily chrome while this only is partialy chrome. plus i think its mentioned on zoidspoison but i forget where...--Leon35 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) u thin we should have a leoshop chrome page of some kind?--Leon35 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Note, due to the paragraph having no actual content aside from the picture, I have removed it. Below is the picture for reference. This can be re-added if reliable sources can be found. Sylvanelite (talk) 08:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) THE KING! anyone got pics of Ceaser the king and Furyy shadow edge. any other comic releated zoids would be good 2, like that dragon stealth viper Irvine uses--Leon35 23:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Somebody else can compress/work with these, maybe. I'm too lazy XD. Pointytilly 23:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) wow that thing is beast! however, the pics suck they would need to be edited but i have no clue how 2 do that--Leon35 23:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've not got a scanner and the Japanese books are too thick to hold open well for photography D:. Someone with the US version could scan 'em more easily, I suspect. Pointytilly 03:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) thanks tilly ill se wat i can do with em. in the meantimne, please find some semi decent pics of the shadow edge. ty--Something, something, something, DARK SIDE! Something, something something, COMPLETE! 20:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) p.s. anyone know were to find the CC manga on the internet?--Leon35 20:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) k hope this pic is good i edited it so it looks half decent ill add a stealth dragon in a sec. anyone got good shadow fury pics??? tily???--Leon35 23:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I can safely say, the CC manga is not on the internet. I've done a lot of looking, and the best you can do is buy it from Viz, if you live in America. Sylvanelite 23:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ya ty dude.--Leon35 22:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) If Liger Caesar the King is a resemblance of Bladey, how come it's blades are shaped as hooks? Zeorangervi 10:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Length This page is REALLY long. It also double-ups a bit. Would it be possible for someone to make a separate page for all its CAS and fuzor forms, so that the parts in this page can be more specific and easier to read. I've been trying to clean it up, but its just too sparwling. Slax01 00:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I can give it a shot. (Zoids Fanatic 00:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC)) imo the main CAS/BCAS themselves each have info enough for a page. They have anime appearances and battle story stuff and whatnot, more so than plenty of other Zoids get separate pages. (Should this go in the separation discussion?) Pointytilly 02:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree, that's why I used ambiguous grammar (could mean either 1 or many pages), but given that I'm still waiting for a reply on the status of the info I put into the Soul Tiger and Sword Wolf pages, I have no will whatsoever to take this to the forums and have to put up with another debacle like the last "discussion". Slax01 02:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) although we have enough info to do that, I dont believe we should. Slax, if you are having trouble editing, just edit one section at a time and not the whole page.--Leon35 14:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Regular (NC0 trio) CAS were sold as Custom Parts, for Tomy's main release. BCAS and Empire/X were sold as whole new package, on more than one occasion. I think Leon was pretty clear we don't need Custom Parts as new pages but the other three'' could make sense to shorten Ligers page. And yes, an answer (or restored info Slax had) for Soul and Sword would be nice, please. I'm super puzzled now that Command Striker has a page.SharkWings 20:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) eh. the command striker page isnt that bad. i guess some people dont listen. whatever, we will leep it, for now. Also, shark has a point about the liger. they are only CPs, so no extra pages--Leon35 23:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I see no reason why the CPs can't be made into separate pages. In lieu of any argument to the contrary, I will make the pages, though I will leave some time before I do so, in order to 1- see if anyone can come up with a reason why I shouldn't and 2- I will be starting with the fuzors, not CASs either way. Slax01 23:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) or lets not do that because they will be deleted 0_o lol--Leon35 23:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Zero X is the CAS for the Zero Empire so Empire and X better candidates to be cut for than the CAS in my opinion. And the Blox CAS would be cool to see on thier own too; NJR, Hasbro and Fuzors had releases plus anime stuff gets plenty of attention. The CP-CAS are treated as seperate Zoids on occasion (and could make great articles) but it seems weapons and armor that are available for purchase as parts are not a big deal here. @ Slax, first part of your comment starting pages for Soul Tiger or the Zero's CAS? @Leon: Look at this from my point of view, all I'm asking for is a ''reason to not make the page. Threats and opinions are not reasons. @I.P. : I'm not entirely sure what you're asking me, but the discussion on this page is that I think the L0 should have its component parts split up into one, or more than one, page(s), the Soul Tiger bit was only used to explain why I didn't put this on the forums. Slax01 00:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Just wasn't sure which CP's/CAS's you were talking about when you said "I will make the pages, though I will leave some time before I do so" Sounded like all CP's/CAS's at first. Soul I read wrong. I agree with Slax here, it be best to sperate them. I mean reading the LZ article is like reading twenty different Zoid articles. It gets very, very confusing. Also, didn't we make a fourm about this? (Zoids Fanatic 00:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) ok here is a reason why; The LZ CP's were released as Customize Parts. They are technicaly, only weapon add ons. if we made a page for every LZ CAS, then there would have to be a page for every single zoid with every CP they are compatable with. As for Blox-CAS, for now, its no, but I will consider it. --Leon35 00:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, and why would that be a bad thing? We already have a list of CP page, it could easily be split up into multiple pages. Chuck in some more pictures, better info, add in an infobox and a navigation template, where's the downside? Slax01 01:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) From what I see, none other then reused info. Which of course will end badly (like Van's page) (Zoids Fanatic 01:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) interesting...not a bad idea. ill think about it--Leon35 01:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) @ Zoids fanatic, it wouldn't create any redundant info. It would be, in principle, exactly the same as what I did to the Zoids Genesis Characters page. Slax01 01:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Seems there is some warming up to seperation going around. Well then go for. Besides, can't be as bad as the time Van was under the control of the Marker. But that's a bit off topic. Anyhow, go for it. (Zoids Fanatic 02:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) Lol, Fanatic is right! Warming up to new article ideas, that's great. Speaking of more images, can we include those cool coloration variations for Zero Pheonix?SharkWings 02:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ya. Atleast the gunshot wounds healed nicely. Anyhow, the color versions would work. I mean, their relevent. (Zoids Fanatic 02:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) 1- Put this on a forum! 2- I've been thinking a little bit, and if you have enough info to create a new, lengthy article for Zero Phoenix, it would be ok to make a page for it. A lot of the other fusions have their own pages... and this is technically a fusion, even if it's really just more armor. The same would apply for Zero Falcon. The CAS's are covered on the Zoids Customise Parts page (including stats) and don't need another page. BUT - you still need other approval before going off and creating these pages.--Azimuth727 21:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Appproval by whom? It seems everyone agrees. (Zoids Fanatic 21:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) :I know Leon's against it for the most part, I don't know what Sylvan's opinion is... I just don't want you to do all this work just for it to get deleted.--Azimuth727 23:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Good point. I don't want another test pilot page again. (Zoids Fanatic 23:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) Link its not spam, its a link to the source of that special color variant of the LZ i just added in the NJR section. i promosed to give the owner credit for the info, thus the link. agian, be more careful with your words Slax, a reference has a purpose, its not spam.--Leon35 01:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I see no Liger Zero. I see no info about Zoids. I see no in in-text citation. Do you even understand what a "reference" is? I'm removing it. Next time you add it, do the job properly. Slax01 01:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) where is the beam gun? The side description states the zoid weilds a beam weapon. I kinda thought that the tail ended in a gun but no where in the article does it specify where the beam gun is. I would put it in myself but I really had no clue. the tail piece could be for exaust for all I know. : / 20:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus It's the tail, given that's the only place for it to be. (Zoids Fanatic 20:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) well then i'll put it in somewhere before "it's signature move is strike laser claws" okay? ZGWolf 21:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I guess. It works, so it doesn't need to be redone or anything. (Zoids Fanatic 21:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Strike Laser Claws! So the armaments state it has 4 strike laser claws. So I was wondering if at some point in the anime the Liger actually uses it's rear claws to attack. ZGWolf 23:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) In NC0 it does not, and the back claws don't charge when the front one are used. Fuzors I am not so sure about, but fuzors has customised Zoids anyway. Slax01 00:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) From my views of Fuzors, it only uses it's front claws. (Zoids Fanatic 00:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm... I was certain that it kicked a gunsniper , or some other small zoid off its back, then again i havn't seen NC0 since i was... young. does it mention the armements in the battle story somewhere? ZGWolf 02:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, it does. It says it has four strike laser claws, and proboly has used all four of them in the Battlestory. (Zoids Fanatic 02:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Possible construction issue So my liger zero isn't in mint condition. there are 2 pegs that hold on the stableizers, one of them broke off on each side of the zoid. well, I was at a yard sale the other day, and found peices of assorted zoids. I didn't find anything worth saving but I noticed that on a liger zero piece, the same two pegs were snapped off. Did me and this anonymous individual have equally lousy building skills or has anyone else had this problem? ZGWolf 23:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Academy Release Is it worth mentioning the Academy release has a Fuzors style box but lacks RD? Oh and Academy Zero has a number molding issues including greyer poorer quality plastic on the body and leg sprues, off-white armor (it's leaning towards a tan grey) that has a hard time fitting into the pegs and an ill fitting tail gun. I got four of these Zeros (from differnt sellers) with these problems consistantly, and two sellers report similar issues with other Academy Zeros. Mold's going bad :( Trivia section I'd like to know if anyone's against there being a trivia section. Here's the foundation: of all the armors, the panzer leaves the Liger Zero as a sitting duck. What do you think?Kaidus 02:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) That's pretty vauge and obivious. Sorry, but I'd be against that. (Zoids Fanatic 02:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC)) Well, it's only an opinion (though a rather obvious one) but I haven't made it yet; thank you for your thought though.Kaidus 03:08, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I think the trivia sections should be reserved for small, mostly unnoticeable things. The Panzer's speed is a major point in the anime, so should go in the article itself, not the trivia section. However, trivia for the panzer's speed may include, for instance, that the speed on the Liger Zero Panzer model kit is more than double the speed of the Gun Sniper LS or the Dibison. I haven't added this trivia as that statement is base on the wiki and the info on the wiki is notorious for being incorrect on stuff like this. Slax01 21:31, May 16, 2012 (UTC) -and is nearly equal to the Shadowfox! Slax01 21:32, May 16, 2012 (UTC) It was only an opinion but thanks for your thought; I'll refrain from adding it.Kaidus 22:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Where to place info? I'd like to include the stats of the armorless Liger Zero somewhere, but I'm not really sure what section to place them in? Should I just put them in () in the template or? :It can probably be added as a new section to the Liger Zero Variants page. Sylvanelite (talk) 21:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :--- :Alright. thank you. But, I cannot get the darn thing to not go into a quote box. I have tried removing the quotes and everything. How do I fix this, or could someone fix it for me? Sorry for the inconvenience. I can't see what is making it do that. :I'm also reluctant to use the name Prime. "Prime Field" is used by a translator that translated the card for me. I don't know how accurate it is. It's certainly plausible (since it is primed for the battle field, just awaiting armor. In the game, it can 'transform' into the other CAS units if you have Jager/Panzer/Etc on the field). If you'd prefer it called Armorless/Unarmed, that is fine too. :-----Kenihhi ::The quote box happens when there is a space as the first character in text. I'm half wondering if anyone has stats for the Berserk Fury, since it's also got an armourless base. Sylvanelite (talk) 07:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::------ ::They are out there; it has an armorless card in Volume 5 or 6. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten that card yet. Maybe somebody else has? ::-----Kenihhi This page looks terrible Simply looking at the Liger Zero page makes me ill. Information has been deleted, and scattered onto numerous pages that do not properly link to one another. There is information missing or just given without context. As a hypothetical newcommer I would have no idea what the Generations series of Ligers are and what they are like. The Liger Zero Falcon page doesn't even have the Liger Zero linked at the top of the article alongside Jet Falcon. I haven't changed anything because I have been gone for years and I have no idea what policies are in place that led us toi this point. Can someone give me some context for these atrocious changes? Seperate articles for tidyness is fine, but not when the information shared between articles is broken. Leon35 (talk) 04:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC)